english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cindy Robinson
Cindy Robinson is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ravonna (ep6) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Gory Fangtel, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Ms. Ptolemy, Operetta *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jackson Jekyll, Operetta *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Gory Fangtel, Maid#1, Operetta, Sofeara Gorepola, Vampire Dignitary#2 *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Hall of Halloween Skeleton, Normie Reporter, Officer Murphy, Operetta *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Seahorse Kraken, Seahorse Skeleton, Seahorse Vampire *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Operetta 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Operetta, Jackson Jekyll 'Movies' *Norm of the North (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Snow Queen 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Gory Fangtell, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2015) - Jackson Jekyll/'Holt Hyde', Operetta, Gory Fangtell, Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Operetta (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Mandurago (ep3), Prostitute (ep4) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Gii, Makoto Nanaya *Bleach (2014) - Kiyone Kotetsu (ep366) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Fox, Ota, Sote Matsue *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Anko Uehara (ep14), Female Student (ep21), Female Student C (ep25), Fuyumi Kujirakawa, Girl #12 (ep11), Julia Murai, Momoi (ep1) Mother (ep13), Nagisa Nagase (ep16), Nanako Mizuki (ep1), Naoko Izumi (eps5-6), Nawaya (ep27), Saeko Iijima (eps32-41), Young Wife (ep1) *Iron Man (2011) - Pepper Potts, High School Girl (ep5), Nun (ep8), Sho (Child; ep6) *Monster (2010) - Boy (ep40), Boy (ep65), Boy Bully (ep55), Cleaning Lady (ep55), Hunsa, Martin (ep33), Mother (ep33), Mrs. Liebert (ep57), News Reporter (ep39), News Reporter (ep44), Waitress (ep32), Wounded Mother (ep34) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student A (ep277), Allied Ninja (ep321), Bully A (ep166), Hakui (ep278), Karui (ep156), Kohari Umino (ep177), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep235), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep180), Ninja Student A (ep282), Ninja Student E (ep282), Samui, Stone Village Woman (ep199), Waterfall Ninja#2 (ep178), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Beautiful Woman (ep3) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Flight Announcement (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Kaoru Suzuki, Kazuo, Kikuchi's Woman (ep17), Maiko Aizawa, Orchestra Member (ep6), Riona (ep7), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saiko Tagaya, Seiko Miyoshi, Spectator (ep20), Stresemann Girl (ep6) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Berthier (ep16), Girlfriend (ep5), Princess D (ep4), Queen Beryl, Woman A (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Samui *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Karenbana *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Fubuki Kakuyoku Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Narrator *Disney Tangled Ever After Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Narrator *Disney Tangled Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney The Princess and the Frog Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator *Disney Winnie the Pooh: The Easter-Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Assistant (ep10), Paloma, Paula, Reporter (ep51) Video Games 'Video Games' *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Singer 1 *Fallout 4 (2015) - Becky Fallon, Gwen McNamara *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Detective Anaya, Diana, Jentha *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kagura *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kagura *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Janice, Steward *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Amy Rose *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Amy Rose, MAIA *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Amy Rose *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Astrid *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Granok Female, Lopp Female, Torine Sisterhood *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Kan-E-Senna *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Chisa, Tycho *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Donna the Doll, Einheria Venus *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Chunhua *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#6 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Rachel Claudius *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Scared Boy *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Tired Woman, Woman *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Danu, Kei, Mii *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Amy Rose *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Jessie, Second Operator *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Forsea, Mother, Rolance Guard *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Ga Buidhe Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (31) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2016. Category:American Voice Actors